A Series of One-Shots (HiroxMaleReader)
by TomaBangalter
Summary: A series of short stories/one-shot I write when I am bored. Mainly MxM.


_**Story #1 - Cold Snow**_

 ** _A/N: Most of my stories will probably feature Hiro at 14 and you around the same age or a bit older. So yeah._**

* * *

You stroll slowly on the snowy pavement, covering the once white roadside with your footsteps. It's winter in San Fransoyko and you did not like it one bit.

First of all, the piled up snow that covered your house's door took about an hour to remove. Luckily your father did the job for you, and you could hear him groan loudly when you waved good bye to him as he stared at the massive amount of snow that covered the garage door. He certainly would rather drive then walk in such a cold weather.

Secondly, the sweater you were going to wear to meet your best friend, Hiro — was stained by coffee by your mother, who accidentally spilled the steaming hot beverage onto the red sweater. You had to settle for something less nice looking, a regular jacket, and it provided less warmth protection against the chilly winds! You rarely went out to meet friends during the arctic season, so you were ill prepared in terms of clothing.

Thirdly? You were late! Hiro had called you earlier in the morning as he had wanted to show you something he had built over the last few weeks. He had sent you pictures of the blueprints and parts he was using for the project, and to be quite frank, even though you are good at robotics — you did not understand them one bit. He would send you selfies of him holding up things such as him working or lazing around with Baymax every now and then — which was weird seeing he is usually very focused on his work as a person who made and designed robots. You found them funny and somewhat adorable.

Back to the task at hand. It's 2:41 PM, and you were at the front door of the Lucky Cat Cafe. And strangely enough, the "Closed" sign was facing towards it. Normally it would be open at this time, but you guess that it might be because something had happened. You reach into your pockets to grab your phone to text Hiro.

And just your luck — your phone rings. It's Hiro. You quickly accept the call and the video feed shows.

"Hey! Where are you at?" You ask.

"The park. I waited almost an hour for you in the Cafe, but Aunt Cass had to go out and do something so she closed it. Where were you?" Hiro asked. He was wearing a scarf and his trademark hoodie with a sweater underneath it.

"Blame the snow, anyways, I'm on my way there now." You reply, embarrassed as Hiro grins and chuckles at your reaction.

"You're kind of cute when you do that." You blurt out.

"What?" Hiro asks.

"N-nothing. I'm coming." You try to take back your words as quickly as possible.

"Great, see you!"

The call ends as you heave a sigh of relief.

 _Smooth one._

* * *

The park. Once decorated by blooming flowers and trees, currently covered by a sheet of snow that layered on top of them. You would stop to admire how different the view looked, but you were here to see someone that you were kind of embarrassed to have kept waiting.

"Over here!"

You turn around to Hiro smiling and waving towards you, gripping onto his phone. He was sitting on a bench that was partly covered by snow, and his black hair had some snow in it. You felt a tinge of nervousness as you sit next to him.

"Hey Hiro. What were you gonna show me?" You ask, staring at him as he fumbled around in his pockets. "Where's Baymax?"

"I left Baymax at home since he's not really good in the cold due to the material he was made with. Strange I know, but he frosts up way too easily." Your friend replies, before staring with his brown eyes into your own, holding something in his hand. "Ready to see what I've made for you?"

"Not really." You tease him playfully. Hiro smiles a little at this. "Too bad, I'm still gonna show it to you."

You smile back at him, anticipation and excitement building up in you as you thought of the limitless possibilities that Hiro could have made for you. A room cleaning robot? A portable bathroom? Those two things would greatly improve your life!

Hiro extends his arm as his palm opens, revealing an envelope. It was nicely sealed with Nano-technology that held paper together. You were confused and somewhat disappointed. Could it be an invention disguised as a letter?

"Erm… Hiro. Is this a robot or something you made that looks like a regular letter?" You ask him, noticing his blushing.

"W-what? No! It's an actual letter. O-o-open it." He stutters, as he continues to grin at you with his teeth awkwardly.

You tilt your head. "Okay then…"

As you take the letter off his hands, he begins to look around nervously, peeking at you to see you have opened the piece of paper he has given to you. You wonder what he could have written in that thing to make him behave so nervously.

You slowly unfold the letter, revealing a note inside — which clearly had Hiro's handwriting on it. You knew from the time that you were inside his garage lab, he would hastily write down notes without paying much attention to how messy it looked. Sometimes it was ineligible to you, yet Hiro could still read it perfectly. But this note was nicely written, so clearly he must have spent some time on it.

You read the letters inscribed on the letter, which said:

 _"I like you. A lot."_

That was the entire letter. Literally. You feel your cheeks heat up as you turn over to look at your friend, whose cheeks were red as well.

"Seriously?" You ask.

Hiro chuckles as he awkwardly scratched his head. "Er… Was that creepy? I'm sorry… Should have known you weren't into…"

You kiss his cheek as he was about to finish his sentence, making him widen his brown eyes and making him blush even harder. You pull back to see Hiro in a daze, staring at you. "D-d-did that just happen?" He asks, a smile forming on his face.

"Yes. Yes it did." You responded as he moves in closer on his seat, closing the rather small gap between you both.

"You could have just told me. And you told me you spent weeks on a project. Didn't know it took you weeks to write five words." You say, making him look away in embarrassment. "Thought you were a genius… Hiro Hamada."

"I might be a genius at robotics and literally anything else, but that doesn't mean I'm good at talking or confessing my emotions… I get too nervous doing so. Pretty sure you know that." Hiro says as he turns to look at you. "I actually wanted to build you something… but I had no idea what you really liked. This was my only chance to confess to you and I didn't wanna mess it up."

Both of you sit in silence as you stare at each other, waiting for either one of you to make a move.

"So… do you… you know…" Hiro slowly says.

"What?" You press him to continue.

"You know…" Hiro says again, clearly too shy to say it.

"Yeah, I like you too. Sheesh, is it that hard to say it?" You groan playfully as he stares into your eyes, content with your answer. Both of you sit comfortably next to each other a few moments after that, enjoying each other's company.

"Do we like… hug now or something?" Hiro asks as he whips out his phone — probably searching on what couples do together. You laugh at this, seeing how he's so focused on such a thing instead of describing his latest inventions to you like usual. You hug him as he does so, making him somewhat squeal when you do so. Hiro just places his phone on his lap, enjoying the warmth of your hug.

"So we're together now?" You ask.

"Yeah… I guess…" He replies, hugging you back. "We should head back to the cafe. It's getting colder… should have worn something thicker." The boy stands up to stretch, wiping the snow off his blue hoodie before looking over at you. "Come on, let's go. We should grab a cup of hot coffee or something."

"Sure, I would rather spend the rest of the day inside your room." You stand up as well, slipping the letter into your pockets. You are probably going to keep it as a gift or something.

"What are you trying to imply?" Hiro squints his eyes as you realize what you have just said. "Nothing, you are so dirty minded, Jesus!" You say, giggling. Hiro chuckles as well, slipping his phone back into his pockets and giving you a kiss. Both of you blush as you smile happily at each other, walking side by side back to the Cafe.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well... that's probably the first fanfic I have ever posted, if I can even call it one. Not sure if anyone likes this or not, but hey - I'm pretty nervous posting this up. Thanks for reading though! I'll write more for fun and stuff, I'm doing it for entertainment. I'll update this every so often.**_


End file.
